


A Nation's Hero

by LoveMe_Please



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ErasureMic is the only relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Older Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Other, UA High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMe_Please/pseuds/LoveMe_Please
Summary: A series of one shots documenting times when the My Hero Academia characters ran into Hetalia nations. There really are some strange quirks (and characters) out there.I do not own either anime, this is for fun! I wrote the chapters, that's all.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 27
Kudos: 144





	1. Shouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa Shouta meets very... Unique people in Nezu's office. He may never know why. He doesn't want to.

Shouta first met one of them in Nezu's office in his senior year of UA. Nezu had recently become the Principal, and Aizawa was in his office to talk about his underground heroing, because all of his classmates were becoming limelight heroes instead.

When he made it in, there was a tall man with white hair talking to Nezu. He turned to greet the hero in training, and Shouta noticed his lilac eyes and soft (if not a little creepy) smile.

"You must be Aizawa! Nezu was talking about you." The man said, and Shouta noted the Russian accent. "I'm Ivan. I'll watch your hero career with great interest."

Shouta squinted his eyes. He didn't get a good feeling about this Ivan man, but if Nezu had him in his office, he had to be okay. He kept quiet.

Suddenly, the door burst open behind them, a boisterous laugh following. Ivan's eyes narrowed, still facing away from the man. He only reacted when the mystery man jumped on his back.

"Russia, dude!" He shouted in English, and Shouta was only able to understand because Hizashi had been consistently teaching him for the past three years. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Shouta watched in wonder as Ivan's scarf lifted up, and wrapped the loud man in it. That was a good support item! He should get one...

"Excuse me sir, what's your hero name? Would I know you?" Aizawa asked timidly. Ivan stopped and the other man laughed as he was dropped on the floor.

"Ahaha, Russia being a hero?! Don't make me laugh." He wiped a tear. "I'm Alfred by the way, the only hero you'll need to know! Just kidding, All Might looks pretty cool." Aizawa had heard of that hero, he'd just made his debut a few weeks ago. Ivan slapped Alfred in the head, shutting him up.

"I'm not a hero, this is a gift my sister gave me when I was younger." He said, a smile still on his face as he touched his scarf.

"Ah, I see." He wasn't going to question why Alfred was calling Ivan Russia. _Maybe because he was Russian?_ He thought sarcastically.

"Anyways, we need to hurry up and get going to the meeting soon." Alfred turned and left the room, beckoning Ivan to follow. Ivan sighed, turning back to Nezu.

"I really am sorry, but we can catch up another time. Goodbye Nezu, goodbye Aizawa. Good luck in the hero world, I hope to see you again." With that, he left.

Aizawa later got a scarf similar to Ivan's.

He almost forgot about the confrontation, until many years later, when he was back at UA as a teacher, he burst into Nezu's office after expelling his entire class of first years, and saw Ivan standing there. He hadn't seemed to age a day. Another man, with messy blonde hair and bushy eyebrows was also sitting in front of Nezu's desk with a cup of tea.

"Ivan..?" He asked quietly after a few moments of staring.

"Ah, Aizawa, yes? Or should I call you Erasurehead? You've changed a lot since I last saw you." Ivan clapped his hands like a child, his face having the ominous ever present smile on.

"Erasure's fine. I see you haven't changed much. May I ask what your quirk is?" Shouta inquired. At that moment, the other man placed down his cup and stood up.

"Ivan, Kiku's not going to wait forever. I also need to check Matthew is in the meeting today." He said with a British accent, and pulled the Russian man out of the room.

"Of course, of course. See you later Erasure!" Ivan called as he left. Shouta looked at Nezu inquisitively, but only got a shrug. He got on with finalising the papers for expelling twenty kids, and he put Ivan in the back of his mind.

The next run in came way too soon, in fact, it was as soon as he got out of Nezu's office. It was with a strange man, shorter than Shouta by quite a few centimetres, walking around the corridors when he bumped into Shouta. He had straight, light brown hair and a weird curl sticking out of his head, and he wore a blue military jacket Shouta couldn't place. He kept him eyes closed, but that probably was something to do with his quirk.

"Hello, mister! Have you seen a tall, muscly man with blond hair around here?" He asked in a chirpy Italian voice. Aizawa blinked in confusion, _was he talking about All Might or someone else??_ His answer came when the small man looked past him and saw (even with his eyes closed) the person he must have been looking for.

It wasn't All Might. He looked nothing like All Might. He was in a green military jacket and his light blonde hair was slicked back perfectly. He wasn't smiling either, and had light blue eyes with white eyeballs instead of black.

"Feli, you idiot! Stop running off. Nezu won't allow your silly behaviour in his school halls." The man reprimanded, and Shouta could hear the thick German accent. What was with all these accents?

"Ve~ Sorry Ludwig, I was looking for some water to boil my pasta!" Bit weird, but okay.

"Dummkopf, we aren't in 1942," 1942? That was almost six hundred years ago. What a weird time to pick.

Shouta silently excused himself, continuing his walk to his homeroom. Nezu and his friends were _weird._


	2. Nezu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezu, in his infinite wisdowm, knows these nations and... quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on updating this on a set schedule, but I do have chapters planned. This is just a calmer fic than my last one.

  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Ivan, but you've been around long before quirks, haven't you?" Nezu asked the tall man.

"Oh, I knew you'd work it out eventually. Yes, I have been." Ivan told the mouse/bear creature.

"Interesting... So your power is different to the average quirk?" Nezu questioned, taking a sip of tea.

"You could say that. Can I ask what gave it away?"

"That man, Alfred, whenever you get into fights he mentions the Cold War. I'm guessing he is also like you?"

"Ah yes, the idiot. As much as I hate to say it, we are similar in the way you mention, although that is our only similarity as far as I'm concerned." Ivan kept his sweet smile on his face, but the dark aura surrounding him said differently. 

"Very well... Would you be interested in staying for some tea?" 

"Sorry, tea isn't really my thing." Ivan waved his hand. "But ask Arthur. He wouldn't mind having a tea party with you." 

Nezu nodded and watched as Ivan left the room, sipping his tea. The man's quirk, which Nezu silently named 'Nation', was an odd case, probably with less than 200 people around the world having the power, and Nezu didn't doubt that Ivan and Alfred and Arthur and the others they hung around with and had meetings with every few years were all similar, but very different at the same time. 

Alfred acted like all the stereotypes he had heard of about the United States of America, similar to All Might. Arthur acted like a stuck up Englishman who hated Francis, who was overly romantic and always smelt of wine and was striking up conversations with Aoyama in French whenever he saw him. Ivan was a little harder to work out, but the Russian accent helped a lot. 

And there was Kiku. Kiku visited him often, checking up on the heroes in training and Nezu's well being. He was a shy and reserved man, but sometimes bought along friends who acted nothing like him. 

His most regular guests were Wang Yao, and two others. Wang tried to act like an older brother to Kiku, but failed miserably at it. He was talkative for someone who looked to be in their late 30s, but was polite and enjoyed the tour of the school. He had a distinct Chinese accent (all of them had the accents of their country) and helped the support department with their machines. 

The other two guests Nezu had gotten used to seeing when meeting with Kiku, were Ludwig and Feliciano. One German, one Italian, they wouldn't have been the kind of people Nezu thought were compatible for each other, and even after seeing their personalities, Ludwig being very uptight and rule abiding whereas Feliciano was very open, and bouncy, and happy, they seemed to get along well. Kiku seemed closer to them than anyone else. 

Then there was people like Arthur and Alfred, Francis and Antonio, and Feliciano and Ludwig's older brothers, Lovino and Gilbert. Nezu didn't really understand the older brothers, but supposed it was probably something to do with history that led to the point of them still being nations even if they weren't, technically, a whole nation at the moment. The others would join Kiku when they had a meeting, usually a G8 or a world meeting, that was being held in Japan. 

After he revealed, one by one, to each of the nations that he knew what they were, they started to visit more regularly. Alfred would come to Japan to meet up with Kiku on a regular basis, and asked to go to UA, claiming it was because it was where All Might studied, but spent a lot of time talking to Nezu about many subjects. Sometimes Arthur would tag along and drink tea with Nezu and talk about politics around the world. 

When Yao started appearing without Kiku, just to help with machinery and robotics, he started to bring along Ivan. The Chinese man seemed slightly uneasy around the taller man, but was still much more friendly with him than he was with certain others. 

Ivan liked to talk to Nezu about Russia and how Japan was different, or about how his scarf worked, or why he hated winter despite being surrounded by it since a young age. It was one time while they were talking in Nezu's office, a few years after Nezu had first asked him the question about his quirk, that Aizawa had met Ivan for the first time.

The boy said that Ivan scared him a bit once the man had left the room, but he liked the look of his scarf. A few years later, and Erasurehead's scarf was his part of his signature look. Ivan was incredibly pleased to hear that _his_ scarf was the influence of the hero's capture weapon.

(Alfred complained about how none of his clothing was used as a hero's weapon.)

Nezu had _thought_ that there were under 200 individuals in the world like that. In fact, there were just over 200. Even with Lovino and Gilbert, there were more.

He was made aware of this fact when Arthur walked into his office one day with a boy in his early teens, in a sailor outfit and with the same bushy brows as Arthur's trailing behind him. He looked like he didn't want to be there. After an awkward silence, Nezu decided to ask the obvious.

"Are you a country like Arthur?" And at that, they boy's whole demeanour changed. He went from looking grumpy to having stars in his eyes, until Arthur spoke.

"He's not. This is Peter. He's a micronation, Sealand. Berwald and Tino couldn't look after him today so I'm babysitting him." Then the boy, Peter, was back to being grumpy again.

"I don't want to be in this stupid office! I wanna explore the school! I'm not 40 anymore..." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you want to explore the school, I can have a tour set up for you! There's a boy in 1-B I know you'll love, he's called Togata Mirio! I'll have him here in a second." Nezu chimed with the most upbeat tone he could. In all honesty, the boy sounded a bit stuck up, like Arthur when Nezu and he first met. Nezu almost chuckled at the resemblance.

When the boy was out of the office, Arthur fell down into the chair for him in front of Nezu's desk, his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he looked tired.

"I can never figure him out... I'm trying to be a better big brother, but I don't think I'm cut out for family life." He sighed, accepting the piping hot tea when Nezu served it. Nezu hummed along, he wasn't one to give out advice on families.

"Tell me more about the micronations. I didn't know they were like actual nations, with their own person and accent and dress sense." He asked instead. It took Arthur's mind off Peter as a whole and let them have the type of discussion they would usually have over a few cups of tea.

When Peter returned, much happier and chatting animatedly with Mirio, who looked a little older than him even if he wasn't really, the air was much more comfortable between the two brothers. They left Nezu to his thoughts.

 _The world was strange, before quirks were found, but especially after_. Nezu decided, as if he didn't already know this. _But strange people have always existed, evidently_.


	3. Hizashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi grew up just fine with his single mother, I mean, he's a pro hero now! But one day, his mother spots his father in a crowd of people, and the guy... looks about 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a headcanon me and my friends have that I originally saw in a comment on one of silvermistanimelover's fanfics. Enjoy~

  
Hizashi never knew his father.

His mother rarely talked about him, just that Hizashi had the same blond hair and was just as energetic as she remembered him.

It didn't take long to work out he was the result of a one night stand, after he knew what it was. He never asked about it after that.

His mother could never answer when asked what his quirk was, but it must have been strong because his mother had a weak noise booster quirk, and Hizashi had a powerful voice quirk. His mom had long, brown hair and green eyes, but the only trait Hizashi carried over between the two was the green eyes. She also said he spoke fluent English, which Hizashi picked up surprisingly quick.

But his mother loved her child regardless, and Hizashi was sure he didn't need a father figure as long as he had his mom. From a young age, he'd babbled on about becoming a hero, and his mom supported him as he trained his quirk to perfection. All the days when he couldn't speak and the partial deafness she got and how he suffered from becoming fully deaf later in life, she carried on loving him and pushing him to do his best.

He got into UA's hero course just fine, and met one of his best friends, a later boyfriend, Aizawa Shouta after he was transferred from general studies to the hero course. He became a hero, then a teacher at UA alongside his husband, Shouta. He got on fine without a dad.

One day, he was out on a walk around town with his mom, who was now 50. He was off duty, so his hair was down and no-one recognised him. Suddenly, his mother stopped walking, looking at the crowd of people. Hizashi stopped too.

"Huh? Everything okay, Ma?"

"Yes, of course dear. I just thought I saw someone, but it can't be him." She said, still looking at the crowd, at one person in particular. Hizashi centred in on the person immediately.

It was a young man, possibly in his early 20s, with wheat blond hair and blue eyes with glasses. He was laughing with two other men, an albino and someone with spiky light blond hair angled to the side.

"Be right back mom, I'm gonna go get him." Before his mother could protest, he was already running up to the man.

When he got close enough, he tapped the man on the shoulder. Hizashi was a few inches taller than him, and the man looked even younger up close.

"Hi, I'm the voice hero Present Mic, can I talk with you for a second?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah, of course! Man, a real hero... You guys go on ahead, make sure Iggy and France aren't fighting already!" He waved goodbye to his friends and followed Hizashi back to his mother.

He seemed to have no idea of what it meant to be serious... He waited with a beaming face before Hizashi's mother spoke.

"Sorry for the hassle, sir, but I noticed you and my son was already on your tail before I could stop him." She laughed uncertainly. "But by any chance are you Alfred?"

"Yep, that's me! Sorry if this comes off as rude, but how do I know you?" Alfred asked, still with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I don't expect you to remember. We met thirty years ago after all." Hizashi did a double take and looked at the man again. _But he looked so young!_

Alfred on the other hand, had stopped smiling. A look of shock and realisation was crossing his face instead as he looked at Hizashi's mom.

"Yamada..?" He asked her. She just smiled and nodded.

"That was quicker than I expected. And this," She gestured to Hizashi. "This one's your making." Both Hizashi and Alfred's mouths fell open as they looked at each other.

"Wait, really?! Oh my goodness, oh my god, I have a son?! I'm so sorry!" Alfred shouted.

"He's my father?! But he's, like, 20!" Hizashi shouted at the same time.

"Hey! I look 20, I'm not _actually_ 20." Alfred said, indignantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, how old are you?" Hizashi asked, looking down at him. It was probably part of his quirk if he was the same age as Hizashi's mother.

"That's a trade secret, so sorry, but I can't answer." Alfred stuck out his tongue and winked. _He even acts like a 20 year old..._ Then he saw his watch and paled. "Oh man, I'm really sorry, but I have to bounce. I have a meeting I need to be at in ten minutes. Again, I'm super sorry for knocking you up Yamada, and you," He looked at Hizashi. "I'm so sorry for not being there all your life, but know I'm super proud of you." With that, he ran in the direction his friends had left.

When Hizashi got home that night, he found Shouta lying on the couch. Hizashi flopped down on top of him.

"The weirdest thing happened today."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I met my dad."


	4. Izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds a strange, loud man crying on the roof of UA.

  
Izuku always found strange people in strange places. Whether that be under a bridge while they try and strangle him and make him a human puppet, or on UA's rooftop, crying and on the phone to someone.

Izuku didn't know why either himself or this strange man, speaking in English, were on the roof, but Izuku had a push broom and the man hadn't noticed him yet. This man, in his early 20s if Izuku had to guess, had blond hair with an obnoxious cowlick at the front, and wore a bomber jacket with brown military pants on.

"I don't know Iggy... I didn't even know about him, but he's a pro hero now, and works here! I want to talk to him, but I'm scared. He probably doesn't even like me, I was never there for him--" He sniffed and listened to the person on the other end. "Well yeah, but I always knew you'd come back. I was never there for him, not once! I never bought him any expensive suits, or made him any toys, like you did. I'm a failure..." He let out a sob and his body shook as he listened to the other person. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. But I'm scared he will."

Izuku knew he really shouldn't interfere, this wasn't his battle, and he never should have been on the roof in the first place, but he couldn't stop himself from calling out, "Sir, are you okay?" It was a stupid question, because of course he wasn't, and when he whipped around and Izuku saw his blue wire-rimmed glasses perched lopsided over his baby blue eyes, which were red from crying, Izuku knew he wasn't.

The look of horror at being found like this and the rushed goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the phone made Izuku cringe. He hadn't meant to interrupt, but it seemed he'd done just that. The two stared at each other in silence, wind blowing through their hair. Finally, the man scrubbed at his eyes and smiled, then spoke.

"Hey little dude! Sorry you had to see me like that! What're you doing up here?" He asked in fluent Japanese. Izuku ignored the fact that this man (who was on a rooftop, crying) was ignoring his question, and instead spoke back in English.

"I understand English." It was probably butchered because he hadn't thought in English for a good few months, but the man still understood.

"Oh wow! You're just as cool as All Might!" Izuku blushed at the compliment. "But... Oh. You understood what I was saying." The boy nodded. "Why don't we get off this rooftop, yeah? It's too cold up here." He shivered for emphasis and walked over to the roof's door. Izuku trailed behind him quietly. "So, who are you? What class you in?"

"Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku, or Izuku Midoriya to people from the west, I think? I'm in 1-A." He smiled helpfully.

"No way! You _are_ the All Might kid! He gave you his power and all that jazz." The man laughed, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Alfred by the way, I'm here from the U-S-of-A- huh? Er, dude, are you okay?"

"Y-You know about One For All?" Izuku whispered, shellshocked. "So, you and All Might... Know each other?"

"Dude, me and All Might are tight." Izuku didn't quite understand but supposed it meant they were close friends. "I've been there since his debut!" Alfred barely looked 20, how could he have been around since All Might's debut 29 years ago?!

"So you know about All Might and I? How have I never seen you before?" Izuku questioned, then paused and looked down at Alfred's attire. "And why are you wearing an American World War 2 military uniform..?"

"You know what this is?!" Alfred gasped. For someone who had to be over 30 but looked like a baby, he sure acted his age. But then again, World War 2 had been over six hundred years ago and a costume from that time period would take extraordinary research to place, so Alfred's excitement was somewhat justified.

"Yes... I can imagine that if All Might and you are as close as you claim to be, you will have known of my past of being quirkless." Actually, that was a shot in the dark, but the way that Alfred's smile warmed told him that he knew. "I had a lot of spare time on my hands as a kid, and I loved history."

"Hm, a quirkless society... I remember when those were normal. But, woah, did quirks help a lot. Lemme tell ya, 2020, I honestly thought World War 3 would break out." Alfred laughed and Izuku had to rethink everything as he looked at the man before him who had been around since _before quirks had even started to appear._

Their conversation was cut short when a man with straight brown hair bounced up to them. He had a bright grin on his face, so big his eyes were completely shut.

"Alfred! I didn't know you were here today!" He cried, hugging the man.

"Yeah, I dropped in to say hi to Kiku and thought I'd stop off here to see Nezu!" Alfred chuckled. Izuku took a moment to survey this new man.

He looked a year or so older than Alfred and spoke in English with an Italian accent. This checked out with the clothes he was wearing, a blue Italian military jacket and pants which also dated back to the second World War. He had an odd curl sticking out of the left side his head. He kept his eyes shut... Maybe an antenna quirk?

"Woah, dude, calm down! I know All Might said you had a tendency to talk fast, but I didn't think it's be that quick!" Alfred broke him out of his train of thought, and Izuku blushed when he realised he'd been caught muttering.

"Ah, sorry mister..." He said with a bowed head. To his surprise, the brown haired man just patted his mop of curls.

"It's not a problem! I'm Feliciano, nice to meet you! And no, I don't have an antenna quirk... It would be cool if I did though! Alfred, can you imagine?" Feliciano laughed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Feli, you gotta have some sort of echo location to get everywhere without opening your eyes." Alfred smirked. "Anyway, who are you here with? I can't imagine you came alone."

"Ludwig's here somewhere as well! Lovino is also checking out the third year management course. I was actually looking for a broom because I may or may not have knocked over a wall of blueprints in the support department." Feliciano giggled, not sounding embarrassed in the slightest. Izuku looked at the wooden push broom in his hand and held it up.

"... I have this? I don't know why I have it, but you can use it if you need it now?" He offered, and for a moment it looked as if Felicano was going to open his eyes in shock.

"Yes, that one will do... Thank you..." Feliciano trailed off as he took the broom and walked away, back the same way he had come. By the time he turned the corner and out of site, he had the spring in his step he'd originally had. Alfred shook his head.

"I'll never understand what is with him and brooms. But then again, he is a lot older than me. We all have our closet full of skeletons." Alfred shrugged as they carried on walking.

"If you don't mind me asking... How old are you?" Izuku questioned tentatively.

"The age old question... You've got 2020 kid, but that's as far back as I'm willing to go." Alfred stuck his tongue out and winked. _Strange people in strange places_ , Izuku reminded himself.

They eventually parted ways and Izuku headed back to class. He inquired All Might about Alfred later that day, and the skeleton of a man just laughed and called him a great guy. 

_That didn't explain anything!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted in honour of the amazing news that Hetalia is coming back!! Oh my time, I was shaking when I heard the news. I joined the fandom in October of 2018, so well after season 6 came out. I'm dying, this gives me reason to live


	5. Yuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoyama meets a certain Frenchy just as he's about to leave school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of a completely calm and non eventful day that won't change the course of history in any way shape or form, have a chapter!   
> (I hope that you've voted if you legally can! I myself am not an American citizen but it will effect the whole world who wins)

  
Yuga was wondering through UA at recess. He'd been split up from the rest of his class and now he had no idea where he was in the gigantic school. Despite being in his third year, the whole school was still a maze to him.

He muttered and cursed in French, trying to find stairs to get downstairs. He'd somehow ended up on the tenth floor, when the cafeteria was on the first floor and his last class had been on the third floor.

He blamed Ashido. She'd dragged him to the fifth floor where the textiles and her costumes were to try on another creation of her horrendous fashion sense. Admittedly, it had been better than other costumes she'd made him model last year, and he still didn't know how he'd gone from the fifth floor to the tenth, but Ashido was gone and he was here alone and lost.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, continuing to walk around for a minute until he bumped into someone. It was a man with long blond hair, not dissimilar to Yuga's own, except it was wavy, with stubble and a fancy looking blue uniform on.

"Oh, pardon me, monsieur." Yuga said, about to step around the man when he was stopped.

"Wait, is that a French accent I detect?" The man asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Oui monsieur, I am part French." Yuga nodded, noting the man's similar French accent.

"Ah, it is so good to see UA having open borders!" The man exclaimed in French, before shouting up to the sky, "Suck on that Arthur!" He chuckled as he looked back at Yuga. "So, what are you doing up here rather than being with your undoubtable number of friends?"

"I got lost searching for the cafeteria. I've no idea how I did it, but I'm stuck here, Mr..." Yuga realised he hadn't got the man's name.

"Bonnefoy. Francis Bonnefoy. You can call me Francis, I do not mind. I can help you find your way down if you want... Sorry, what is your name?"

"I'm Aoyama Yuga, in 3-A, and thank you for the offer. Despite being here for so long I still can never find my way around." Yuga laughed as he started to follow Francis.

The two of them kept chatting until they made it to the first floor. Yuga spotted Midoriya's mop of green hair, thanking Francis and running off.

Francis smiled as he left. He hoped that boy wouldn't be one of the unfortunate heroes who died in their first few years.

Four months later, in February, as class 3-A were getting ready for their final exams and joining the pro hero world, they went on a final field trip to the Unforseen Simulation Joint, and, surprise surprise, they were ambushed again. The League of Villain's hadn't fallen, despite the hero's best efforts, they were stronger than they had been two years prior.

Good thing the heroes in training were also stronger.

But this time, they were out numbered by the number of villains. Not like their first encounter at the USJ, with low level thugs, there were many, maybe fifty or so, villains, proper villains, with clever and logical minds, and moves to match.

The class was struggling, there was so much blood and Shinsou was unconscious and Midoriya had broken three of his fingers, something he hadn't done in _over a_ _year_. Aizawa had sent out an SOS when Iida couldn't get out this time, but the heroes seemed to be taking their sweet time.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, but it wasn't any pros. Even in Yuga's exhausted state, he recognised Francis, but didn't recognise the other men. They all looked distressed as they surveyed the scene, Francis shouting something before all three ran in.

Francis was the first to use his quirk. From where he stomped on the ground at the bottom of the steps, vines, covered in thorns and the occasional rose bud, began moving across the ground like Todoroki's ice. They wound around many of the villains, stabbing a few in the feet.

Once half of the attackers were held in place, the man with scruffy golden hair and thick eyebrows muttered something, raising his hands towards the domed ceiling. A large storm cloud formed over the villains' heads and after a quick, "Move!" to all the students under the cloud, the last man, with silvery hair and a big nose raised his fist as well and large shards of ice fell from the cloud and onto the bound villains, subduing most of them.

After the few villains that the class had managed to take out by this point and the wipe out that the three unknown men had done, there were about 15 villains left. Shigaraki hadn't given Kurogiri an order to open a portal, so those still on their feet were still fighting, although they were starting to show signs of fatigue.

Just as the three men were about to launch another attack, the pros showed up. They knocked out another 10 before Shigaraki ordered Kurogiri to move most of the unconscious villains and let them escape.

When the dust had settled, and an ambulance had been called, Yuga made his way over to Francis first. Francis immediately began asking him if he was okay in French, Yuga responding in French.

Aizawa, supported by Mic, hobbled over to the silver haired man, muttering out, "Ivan..." In a small voice before his legs gave out. Nezu, who had come along with the heroes, shook hands with the last man, thanking him for his efforts and offering some tea on exchange.

Yuga, who had continued his talk in French to Francis, caught sight of Todoroki eyeing him and the man suspiciously. He immediately raised his hand and stared deadpan at Todoroki.

"Non, Todoroki. You have met my father. And my mother. On multiple occasions. I met this man a few months ago." He stated, seeing the question die in Todoroki's eyes. Midoriya patted him on the shoulder before turning to Francis.

"Do you speak Japanese, sir?" Francis nodded. "Oh, okay! I was just wondering, your quirk is incredibly similar to the French hero's, Rosé. Are you related to her in any way?"

Francis' eyes lit up upon hearing the heroine's name. "My my, a Japanese hero in training knowing a French hero? I'm astounded! But to answer your question, the only way that I am related to her is that we are both French." He answered. Midoriya nodded, looking towards the door.

"Ah, Tenya, the paramedics have arrived! Could you lead them towards Shinsou?" He called, his friend running towards the dazed medics.

"Merci, Francis, again. I hope to see you again." Yuga said, bowing as his class began migrating outside and back onto the bus to UA.

"No problem!" He shouted, then turned to the other two men he had come with. "I must say Arthur, I'm surprised you didn't pull out your wand."

"Would you like me to use it on you now, idiot?" The man he addressed, Arthur, sneered irritably, a stick with a star on top appearing in his hands, pointing it in Francis' direction. Ivan chuckled quietly to himself.

As Yuga stared out the window, the bus being a lot quieter than it had been on the ride there, he thought about the past two hours. He thought especially of the moment he saw Francis at the door.

 _I wonder what his hero name is. He truly is spectacular_. Yuga thought as they started up the hill to UA.

"Aoyama, are you sure you aren't his secret love child?" Todoroki's words cut him out of his thoughts.

"For goodness sake, Todoroki, I'd think I'd know if I was related to him!"


	6. Toshinori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweet, Toshinori thought, to have someone who never gives up on you, even as they watch your decline with sad eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I kinda disappeared... sorry about that ^^;

  
After Yagi Toshinori's debut as All Might in America, a certain hyperactive young man, who always had a burger and some sort of unhealthy carbonated drink, began to befriend him. Toshinori knew that this kind of thing would happen, he was a powerful number 1 hopeful and would undoubtably gain weird fans.

But this man, he was different. His name was Alfred F. Jones and he never talked about his quirk despite being the most open person Toshinori had met in a while. He spoke fluent Japanese and had an astounding knowledge of history, no matter how dumb he played, and he once said he worked in the government, but left it vague.

After ten years on the job, Toshinori, despite having moved back to Japan, still saw Alfred often. The man had barely aged, and by this time, Toshinori considered him a friend. For someone who worked in the government, he sure had a lot of days off, but Toshinori didn't focus on that. Of the few people he considered a 'friend', Alfred had somehow managed to worm his way up there, and the hero was always happy to see him.

The month after his fateful encounter with All For One that left him without a stomach and left lung, he woke up after his final surgery in a hospital bed with an unfamiliar and plain man sat in the chair beside him.

"Good morning, All Might. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. In all honesty, Toshinori felt like complete shit, he was missing a lung, a stomach, some other things and he was now stuck in a weak state constantly.

"Okay."

"Glad to hear it sir, but you don't need to keep up the formalities with me. I'm Honda Kiku, I just came here to tell you something." Toshinori held his breath. Had the higher ups decided he was too crippled to carry on being a hero? Was he never going to be able to save again? What if he could never find an heir for One For All? What would Nana think? "Nana would be so proud of you. All For One is gone, you've done so well." Honda said with a small smile while Toshinori started in shock. How could this man, this twenty-something year old man, know about Nana and what she meant to him, was beyond Toshinori. Honda continued. 

"That being said, although I do not mean to rush you in any way, I know that you will be looking for someone to pass One For All onto now." Honda knew about ONE FOR ALL?? What didn't he know?! "I would advise UA high school. The hero course will have the right successor for you, I know it. I can talk to Nezu about it when I next see him. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to--" Honda was cut off by the door slamming open, both men wincing as they looked over.

There at the door, was a dishevelled Alfred, looking like he'd run all the way from America. He looked at the scene before him before bowing quickly.

"Kiku."

"Alfred? I was just leaving, but I hope you are well."

"Always, always." Alfred heaved a sigh as Honda walked past him and left. The two seemed close, they used each others first names, but that could have been something Western. The two men left in the room looked at each other for a moment before Alfred collapsed in the chair. "I'm sorry to hear about your injury." He said quietly, not looking at Toshinori.

"It's quite alright Alfred, there is nothing you could have done--"

"But I could have! If I'd been over here then," Alfred choked on what he would have said next, tears running down his face. Toshinori, to try and lighten the atmosphere, changed the subject instead of consoling the man who always seemed to be a ball of sunshine.

"How did they let you through? Barely anyone has been allowed to see me, why, I haven't even seen Sir Nighteye yet!" He said, trying to laugh but ended up coughing. Alfred patted him on the back as he answered.

"I have my ways~ I said I worked in the US government, yeah? Something to do with that." He smiled and Toshinori nodded.

"You truly fascinate me Alfred." Toshinori said after a short moment. Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you fascinate me too All Might! Your quirk is one of a kind!"

"You know about One For All as well?!?" Toshinori cried. Was it even a secret at this point?

"Dude, calm down... Only a handful of people like me know, but no-one on the outside does. Anyone that you've told will know, but no-one else." Alfred shrugged.

"People like... You?" Toshinori questioned, confused.

"Don't worry about that, hahaha... Anyway, I should go soon, but when you find an heir, you _so_ have to introduce him to me! Can't wait to meet the next number one~!" Alfred laughed, bouncing out of his seat and out of the room, leaving Toshinori a lot more confused and curious.

When Toshinori did get around to showing young Midoriya to Alfred, it was from afar. Alfred had dropped into UA to talk to Nezu before a meeting, and bumped into Toshinori. Midoriya was in the cafeteria, so Toshinori just pointed him out, no formal introductions done.

"That one, with the curly green hair."

"Aw, he's so small! But he's gotta be super strong, right? I can't wait to see him grow into the finest hero." Alfred smiled gleefully, then opened his phone and shouting, "Oh, gee, I'm gonna be late! Goodbye Toshinori!" And with that, he ran off.

Later in the year, Alfred ran into Toshinori while in the shops near his hotel. He offered to carry the now retired hero's groceries, which Toshinori was grateful for. They were starting to get heavy.

"So, I met Midoriya the other day! He's super sweet, I can definitely see him becoming an amazing hero!" Alfred started.

"He kind of reminds me of you." Toshinori said softly. "He's so determined, he'll fight for anything he sees as an injustice, but most of all, he always has a smile ready for those who need it. I hope you meet him again, he's a lovely boy." Toshinori smiled, but coughed, getting out a handkerchief of clean up the blood.

America watched on, unsure. While he was honoured that All Might saw part of himself in his successor, he was also worried for his friend. He'd known about his deteriorating state since the fight, but it had only gotten worse, and after knowing Toshinori for so long, it was strange and almost foreboding watching him struggle with grocery shopping.

He knew humans aged and weakened with said age. Davie had been the first to teach him that, and he'd been around for so many years that he'd seen many great humans fall and never get up again. But with Toshinori, he was the strongest human America had met in a while, and he'd been lulled into a false sense of security that he'd be that way forever.

In the end, it made sense. Toshinori was almost 50, and many heroes would have retired to become teachers or counsellors for younger heroes by that age. But it still made him uncomfortable.

"Toshi..."

"When I pass, look after him okay? He'll need someone as strong as you to help him, I know you'll be a great guide." Toshinori smiled, with a hint of sadness this time.

"Toshinori... I will, but don't make it sound like you're giving up already. You've got a good forty years left in you, I think!" Alfred tried to cheer as they left the shop and began walking down the street. Toshinori just hummed, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Stop, thief!" A voice yelled. Toshinori and Alfred started to turn to locate where the voice had come from, but were almost toppled over as a man pushed in between them.

Without a second thought, Toshinori buffed up, but before he could even remember that he no longer possessed One For All and deflate, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and whizzed off at a superhuman speed, leaving Toshinori in a gust of wind. He stopped in front of the guy, looking him up and down.

"A robbery, huh? In broad daylight? Not the smartest, are ya?" He tapped the side of his head, a cynical smile on his face. The criminal snarled and got into a fighting position.

"Step aside, whiz kid. Damn Americans." He sneered, the last bit under his breath.

"Sorry, dude, but I'm supposed to stop you, y'know?" The criminal rolled his eyes and began to run towards Alfred, lifting a fist to punch him.

Only to find he couldn't move.

The concrete had crept around his feet and lower legs, keeping him in place. He was stuck, no matter how much he squirmed and writhed about.

Then the heroes and police started showing up. When the criminal was cuffed and the robbed goods were returned to the owner, Alfred released the man from the ground and he was led to the back of a police van. Just as Toshinori was about to return to Alfred's side, an officer stared the young-looking man down.

"You, you stopped that guy right? I've never seen you around here before. Hero name?" He asked.

"Don't have one sir!" Alfred beamed, but then remembered people weren't allowed to use their quirk in public. "O-Oh, I have a permit though! I would never do something illegal." Toshinori could see how badly he wanted to say _'even though I just caught a criminal for you'_ as he fumbled for the licence.

The officer scanned it before nodding and handing it back. "Have a nice day Mr. Jones." He tipped his hat and went on his way.

When Toshinori and Alfred started walking again, the street was filled with more people, hearing about the short fight already. Toshinori looked at Alfred, who was skipping along the sidewalk.

"So that's what your quirk is? Some sort of Avatar state? I thought it would have something to your aging actually." He inquired. Alfred didn't stop, but hummed.

"Kinda. Man, my boss is gonna be so mad that I used my quirk." He whined.

Toshinori stared at him for a minute, then smiled to himself. Alfred was truly amazing, in every sense.


	7. 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A run into their fair share of countries, even when they're 1-A, 2-A, 3-A, and even into their pro hero ages. But usually through short interactions that last barely five minutes, where the budding heroes rarely even catch the nations name. That's not to say that they don't leave lasting impressions though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! Here's to a better 2021

  
Katsuki had been stomping about UA in his own special way, finally escaping Midoriya's endless yapping and Kirishima's never ending friendly touches. He marched down the corridor by himself on his way out the school, when he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you fucker!" He shouted irritably. The man, with dark brown hair and green eyes, looked him up and down for a second before tutting.

"Watch your mouth, shitty hero wannabe." He drawled with a thick Italian accent.

"The fuck did you just call me, Italian prick?! I'm gonna be the number one someday, and you'll be eating your words." Katsuki snarled but the man just smirked.

"Not with that language, you aren't. Go eat a bar of soap and come back when you have a better vocabulary, asshat." With that, the Italian walked off, leaving Katsuki to curse under his breath and carry on his way home.

That guy could go drink lava for all he cared.

_***_

"Tokoyami, why am I asking you to get off the desk again? There is a perfectly good chair right there!" Tenya chopped his hands to try an emphasise his point.

"Why do you hate me Prez?" Tokoyami rolled his eyes and made no effort to move.

Later, Aizawa sent Tenya to the teachers lounge with a note for Midnight, only to find it empty except for a man with light brown hair lying across two desks, legs dangling off the edge. He was humming idly to himself, and Tenya was unfamiliar with him, so he either wasn't from this country and/or he wasn't a hero, which gave him no right to be here.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you not lie on the table?" He asked politely as another voice cut over him.

"Mein Gott, Feli, what did I tell you about sitting on tables? Get off." Tenya turned to be greeted by a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes looking back at him. Tenya also didn't know this man, but he seemed a lot more sensible than the other. They looked at each other for a second before Tenya remembered why he was there.

"Oh, right. Have you seen Midnight anywhere? I have a note for her." Tenya said, waving his note around.

"Oh, ja. She's in 2-J's homeroom right now." The blond man answered. Tenya nodded and left.

That man was nice. 

_***_

  
"Don't worry! Why? Because the awesome me is here!!" Denki heard behind his 1-A classroom door. The phrase was followed by laughing, by a sole person, probably the person who'd just talked. It was a weird laugh. Kesesesesesesese...

He silently pushed the door open to the empty classroom. Empty, except for two men and Denki's pencil case, which he'd left in homeroom by accident. The first man was at the board, drawing chibi versions of people Denki didn't know, and the other was sitting on Tokoyami's desk, laughing to himself. Neither noticed the second year kid standing at the door.

"You know Japan doesn't like it when you make fun of his heroes." The one at the front of the class sighed.

"Na ja, Japan isn't here." The man on the desk, an albino Denki realised, shot back immediately. He pointed at the current drawing. "That doesn't look like me."

"Good thing it isn't of you." The other man snapped.

"Who is it?"

"Spain."

"That's why he has a tomato..." The albino spotted Denki standing at the door. "On his head..." He finished quietly. "Hallo! How much of that did you hear?" The other man also turned and looked at Denki.

"Oh, from the 'because ze awesome me iz here!' bit." Kaminari responded in a horrendous fake German accent, and both man stifled laughs. "I just came by to pick up my pencil case, sorry if I was intruding." He stepped into the classroom, grabbing the case before quickly stepping out and closing the door.

"This is why we shouldn't speak in Japanese while in a school full of Japanese kids!" The blond man grumbled just loud enough for Denki to hear through the door, in English.

Good thing Denki understood English. 

_***_

Kyoka was walking down the halls in her hero costume when she came face to face with a tall man. He had brown hair with a weird sticky uppy thing at the front, as well as glasses and a mole under his lip. He looked down his nose at Kyoka, and she could already see the disgust in his eyes.

"I'm quite sorry sir, could you let me through? I have a photo shoot with my class." She said curtly.

"Wearing that? Hm." He sneered, with some sort of posh German accent.

"This is my hero costume sir. I'm about to graduate to be a pro, and the news wants pictures of the hero course students." She explained simply.

"Strange choice of 'costume' if you ask me, but okay." He rolled his eyes.

"Tough talk for someone wearing an jabot, but okay." Kyoka almost laughed at the look that crossed the man's face.

"Jabots are fashionable!"

"Maybe seven hundred years ago, but not now." She smirked.

"Your fashion sense is five hundred years outdated too, it's the most early 2000s thing I've ever seen."

"At least it's more in date than yours."

"Ugh, whatever. You stick with your grunge fashion, and I'll stick with my classical sense." The man smiled sourly and began to walk away.

"Classical music isn't all that bad, your attitude and dress sense is though." Kyoka muttered and the man stopped him his tracks.

"So you've listened to classical music? Mozart? Beethoven?" He questioned.

"I grew up in a musical household, it would be illegal for me not to know those names." She mused. "I could probably play Für Elise on piano even though my instrument is bass guitar, but then again, who can't?"

The man huffed a laugh, then looked behind Kyoka. "Yaoyorozu. Long time, no see." He raised a hand and Kyoka turned to be greeted by her best friend.

"Edelstein! You look as young as ever." Yaoyorozu said.

"You flatter me so." He looked at the new girl's hero costume. "Your quirk needs that much skin out?"

"Unfortunately. Also the straight rich white men in the world's society prefer as much skin on show for all females." Yaoyorozu laughed half bitterly and the man, Edelstein, shook his head.

"I remember the days when modesty was everything." He sighed. "Well, I hear you have a class photoshoot, I guess you'd better hurry along."

The two girls bid their goodbyes and left. The walk back to where the rest of the class were waiting was full of Yaoyorozu delicately messing with her hair, wondering if she'd put in enough hair spray today for the lights.

"You knew that man, Momo?" Kyoka asked out of nowhere.

"Oh yes. He performs at the galas and events I go to. Edelstein Roderich, Austrian pianist. Plays the most marvellous Tchaikovsky, yet somehow he works for his government rather than in music. His quirk has to do something with his age, but if I hadn't known, then I would have thought his quirk was music related." She let out a soft breath.

"His age?"

"Yes, it must be some sort of slow aging type thing, because he doesn't seemed to have gained a year since I first met him when I was 4."

"Wow... Those type of quirks are extremely rare."

"Yes... Although I thought I saw him making a red rose out of nothing a few years ago."

"Maybe a dual quirk like Todoroki?"

"I suppose it must be."

Edelstein seemed like a pompous asshole.


	8. Lunch Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Rush wants Nezu to stop. Why would the demon rat want to make him suffer like this. Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, what I said about 2021 being a better year? I think I jinxed it. What the hell is going on-

  
Lunch Rush was well known for his cooking skills and his caring nature. His work at UA gave him the chance to show off both, while he prepared the children's meals and walked around when everyone had finished ordering, checking on his food and the children.

It startled him particularly when a women came into the kitchen one day, obviously on a tour with Nezu, and stole one of his frying pans. She asked to 'borrow' it, and he accepted, thinking she would use it in the school kitchen, but she walked out as soon as she got it. He never got it back.

He once bought it up with Nezu, and he just laughed, taking a sip of tea. "That's Elizabeta for you."

He hoped he didn't have to meet her again.

_*_

So when the next set of people came around on a tour, after the school had been renovated and his kitchen had been made larger and more diverse at his asking, he was extra weary when the androgynous looking one of the group asked to look around the kitchen.

"Where are your wok's, aru? Aiyah, can't cook any good Chinese treats without them." They shook their head.

"It's a Japanese school." The other man on the tour, a model of the Japanese stereotype if you'd have to ask Lunch Rush, said.

"A Japanese school that teaches some of the most powerful heroes in the world, they have to have a rich and multicultural diet! Even Opium gets it right." They muttered, and Lunch Rush blinked, even if it wasn't visible under his mask. 

"I assure you, I do have a wok." Lunch Rush said, pulling out the cooking instrument. 

"Ah, good to see. Had me worried for a minute, aru." The person took the wok, inspecting it. "Amazing for fighting as well, you know." 

Of course, Lunch Rush, being a food hero, knew this. Fighting with whatever you had was necessary for on the spot heroing, and when you fight with food, it's only natural that you use kitchen utensils. 

"Ha, yes. Prefer frying pans though." He decided to humour the person. 

"Oh, that's Elizabeta's thing, not mine." Lunch Rush's eye twitched at the name as the person shrugged. "Make good stir fry then beat up bad people." 

"A life motto." 

"Come on Yao. We've got thirteen more floors to get though." Nezu said, and Yao handed the wok back, bowing. 

"Thank you." Lunch Rush sighed in relief, the heavy but reassuring weight of the wok still in his care. 

_*_

Two men walked in the kitchen, both adorning blond hair. The first one was laughing loudly and the other one was grumbling about him being too loud. Nezu came in after them, explaining before Lunch Rush could become confused. 

"Lunch Rush! You will be teaching Arthur here how to make sushi today!" Nezu gestured to the grumbling man. 

"Okay. So why is the other guy here?" 

"I'm here for emotional support!" The man who spoke smiled, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Alfred, nice to meet ya." Lunch Rush shook Alfred's hand, ignoring the first comment. 

Boy, was he glad Alfred was there. 

"How did you set sushi, _sushi,_ on fire?!" He cried, pulling at his hat as Alfred patted him on the back and told him how he was a good cook and teacher. 

"I'm emotional support for you, dude." Lunch Rush nodded, understanding as he looked at Arthur, looking thoroughly confused and scared as the fire raged in front of him, and he was covered in flour, how was he covered in _flour,_ and my goodness, was Lunch Rush tired and ready to hand in his resignation to Nezu for the weird people he kept bringing into the school kitchen. 

Damn, he should have resigned from the pro hero world when he turned 30. 

When the impossible fire was put out, all three stared down at the remains of the sushi and Lunch Rush cried. It definitely didn't look like sushi anymore, with all the burnt to ash pieces, and the hero had watched Arthur make every step of it. He didn't understand how it fucked up so badly. 

That night, Lunch Rush cried himself to sleep. 

And Lunch Rush never cried. 

Next time Nezu bought a weird person into his kitchen, he was refusing them. If he ever had to face Arthur in a kitchen again, he was resigning from life. Or at least the pro hero world. Permanently. 

He'd been scarred enough. 


End file.
